


Misled Perceptions

by tiraskeeperofgenesis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Implied Slash, M/M, Mild Gore, Mistaken Identity, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiraskeeperofgenesis/pseuds/tiraskeeperofgenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ygoso (regrets + promises). Yuri while wearing his signature cloak attacks Shingo, but Shingo seems to think that it's Yuya. What will happen when Yuya finds the aftermath of what happens. Warnings: character death, some torture, some gore, plenty of angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misled Perceptions

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take a break from writing fluff and write something darker this time around.

Shingo glanced at the cloaked figure that stood above him. He couldn’t help but wince at the foot that started to crush his chest. He had been horribly defeated by the boy above him. Though the cloaked boy seemed very familiar to him. Shingo couldn’t place it until the hood of the cloak moved slightly, allowing light to shine on his face.  
  
He couldn’t believe it. That was definitely Yuya. Shingo couldn’t see too clearly, but those eyes were such a similar shade it couldn’t be anyone else. Though those eyes looked almost pink to him for some reason. He had so many questions he wanted to ask. Why was Yuya attacking him? Although he wouldn’t admit it out loud, Yuya was important to him. He couldn’t understand what had made him like this.

“Yuya...why?” This was all he forced out before the pain was too much. The other boy frowned as if he were insulted. However, after a moment passed a grin appeared on his face.

“Why? I can’t stand to see you alive~” The boy moved closer until he grabbed his hand. Yuya forcefully twisted his wrist until Shingo could hear a sick snap. His grin stretched from cheek to cheek as involuntary tears fell down Shingo’s cheeks. He couldn’t figure out what exactly he had done to Yuya to make the boy want him dead.

He could tell that the other boy was observing his every reaction. Every so often Yuya would release the pressure off of his chest, just to push harder once again. Despite the sharp pain in his chest, he was still able to breathe. He realized that Yuya was taking care not to kill him. For a moment this made little sense, but the realization quickly hit him. Yuya was taking his time to enjoy torturing him first.

This realization made his stomach churn. Yet Shingo couldn’t fight back even if he wanted to. He cringed as he felt the other wrist snap. His teeth dug into his lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Oh I’m sorry, does that hurt?” Yuya said this in the least apologetic tone he could muster. Shingo tried to close his eyes and look away. However, his face was roughly pulled back into place. His eyes still remained stubbornly closed. “Pretending this isn’t happening won’t help you~”

Slender hands slipped around his neck before clutching it into a tight grip. Shingo felt his source of breath cut off almost immediately. His eyes opened wide at the sight of Yuya choking him. This was it. He would die here and there wasn’t a thing he could do about it. He had wanted to climb to the top with Yuya by his side, but here he was at rock bottom.

Soon all he could hear were his own gasps for breath and quiet laughter from the boy in front of him. He felt dizzy as if he were about to lose consciousness, but the hands suddenly released their strong grip on him. Although he hadn’t noticed it earlier, footsteps in the distance drew closer to the both of them.

“Sadly I’m going to have to end my show here, but it was fun while it lasted.” This statement seemed to be a mockery of his former memories with Yuya. Before he could even register what happened, Shingo felt something warm flow down his neck.The other boy walked away with an accomplished look on his face. He was with other people, but he couldn’t quite make them out as his vision had started to blur.

As his eyes closed, he heard a gasp nearby. Had someone found him? He was too dizzy to think straight. Even so, he forced his eyes open to see someone standing over him crying. It looked like Yuya, except there wasn’t a cloak anymore. Despite all that he’d done to him, Shingo couldn’t stand to see him sad.  
  
Shaking, he reached up to wipe his tears. He wished he could have spent more time with him, but it was too late. Shingo knew he had already lost too much blood. He had wanted to get stronger and face him again and again, but he supposed it was far too late for that now. Yuya’s sobs began to reach his ears.

“D-didn’t you say I c-could face you anytime. P-please don’t die.” Yuya pleaded with him in between sobs. Shingo smiled weakly at that. Yuya didn’t hate him after all. He could barely move, but he wanted to speak with Yuya one more time. After all, this was his last chance to.

“Sorry, Yuya..I can’t keep that promise.” His voice was rough and the words barely escaped his lips. “Become the best entertainment duelist in my place...okay?”

With that coughs wracked Shingo’s chest as Yuya attempted to pull him somewhere. It soon became clear that Yuya wasn’t strong enough to lift him. He knew he had pulled Shingo into his arms, but he couldn’t feel it anymore. He couldn’t feel anything anymore. His eyes were becoming heavier as they began to close. The sound of Yuya’s sobs became more distant as the seconds passed. The last thing he heard before slipping into darkness was a resounding “I’m sorry”.


End file.
